Just a Lie
by IceTearDropz
Summary: She was just a tool and a game. A tool for him to get his job done. A game for him to play to pass time. He didn't know that she'd really fall in love with him... He didn't know that he'd actually fall in love with her...
1. Chapter 1

Summary: She was a tool and a game. A tool for him to get his job done. And a game for him to play to pass time. Nothing more. He didn't expect her to really fall in love with him.

He didn't expect to really fall in love with her.

**Chapter 1**

Sesshoumaru gazed at the man in front of him with sheer boredom. The man kept on speaking as if he really thought that he, Sesshoumaru, had any care for his words. Deciding that the incessant chattering should cease, Sesshoumaru held up his hand.

"Stop speaking. Just give me the files."

Bankotsu nodded but opened his mouth once more to speak again. "Sesshoumaru, I mean it. No one can know."

Not receiving any response from the cold demon, as expected from his dislike of repeating himself, Bankotsu handed over the files with a bit of reluctance and waited patiently for the other Taiyoukai to say something.

Sesshoumaru took the files with grace that only he could show, for not many could make such an action so graceful. He nonchalantly flipped through the pages and skimmed a few sentences here and there and closed it.

After what seemed like eternity to Bankotsu, for that is what minutes seem like to those who are awaiting an answer, Sesshoumaru finally spoke.

"It will not be hard. Humans are fragile creatures with hardly any common sense."

Without saying anymore, he rose out of his seat and walked out the two steel doors without a moment's hesitation. He ignored had what Bankotsu said as he was walking away.

His long strides led him to his room. As the sliding door opened after the eye scan and the slide of his card, Sesshoumaru crushed the urge to sigh at the meaningless semblance of security at the place. They were just a nuisance when he was in a rush.

None of the security devices in any of the sectors could match up to his abilities in cracking them. Although, this made the Taiyoukai somewhat proud, it also meant that he couldn't get any better. Things had gone from exciting to mediocre.

As he entered his room, he scanned it for any intrusion of any sort. None. His aura somewhat calmed down.

Checking for intruders was just a precaution. But it was a habit that he as a demon, and a spy, could not get rid of. He was far from paranoid, maybe just a bit overly cautious and aware of his surroundings. But that's what happened when you were gifted with such strong senses and powers.

Satisfied that his abode looked exactly as he had last left it, he relaxed a little bit, although, he was still very alert for anything. The agency sometimes liked to initiate fake assassinations and ambushes to keep their spies in top condition. Those who could not keep up with the fake enemy intrusions and whatnot were let go of or put down to a lower level. Such things were annoying to Sesshoumaru, as he would not be fooled by fake traps, but he had to oblige to follow at least some of the things that his agency requested of him. He was one of the few agents that would go about his mission differently than any other spy and was allowed special permission to break some of the agency's rules. It was all rather complicated and too much information for one to handle.

Sesshoumaru felt that a shower was needed. A nice hot shower always relaxed him.

He set the files on the marble coffee table and headed towards the bathroom.

After the relaxing shower, Sesshoumaru was tempted to just crash in his large king sized bed, but fought that urge as he was not weak to submit to such desires. Plus, he still had work to do.

Donning a comfortable loose black silk shirt and matching loose black silk pants, Sesshoumaru decided that he should take a closer look at the files that he had received not too long ago from Bankotsu.

Before he sat down to review the files for more important information; Sesshoumaru needed a cup of coffee. Entering his spacious kitchen he began to load the coffee maker when he saw the light on his answering machine that indicated messages. Already knowing who it was that had been calling him annoyingly, Sesshoumaru listened briefly to each and deleted them.

"First Message--Sess? Why won't you call? Are you mad at me? What did I do? I still don't get it, why would you want to break up with--"

BEEP

"Message deleted. Next Message—You're _always _busy! _All_ the time! Why don't you have time for me! It's not my fault that--"

BEEP

"Message deleted. Next message—"You're mad about me cheating on you with that guy, right? But I didn't even_ know_ him, Sess. It was a one night thing. Nothing more--"

BEEP

"Message deleted. Next message—"I've been calling you day after day, Sess. I can't go on without you. I made a mistake. I love--"

BEEP

Refusing to hear any more of the bullshit that Yura wanted to pour out to him with that obnoxious voice of hers, Sesshoumaru proceeded to press the delete button without even listening to the message, for he feared that he would break another answering machine that day. He had broken five already because of her incessant calls.

When he was done with the messages, Sesshoumaru was pleased to find that his coffee had already finished. Apparently, he had wasted 20 minutes of his valuable time listening and deleting that insufferable woman's lies on his answering machine.

Content with his cup of coffee and the progress that he'd soon make, he made his way out of his kitchen and back to his living room.

He seated himself on his black leather couch and leaned forward towards his marble table to get the folder. Golden eyes gazed at the pictures and words with no interest. Until he found the picture of the famous powerful daughter of his soon to be victim that Bankotsu spoke so highly of.

His mind flashed back to earlier before in the office with Bankotsu.

Sesshoumaru had been ignoring him and pretending not to hear, but Bankotsu managed to yell out loud enough to reach his demon ears as if determined to drill the idea through his head.

"His daughter has powers, Sesshoumaru. She has powers that we demons cannot even _fathom _to imagine. She's _not_ to be messed with."

Sesshoumaru smirked. Bankotsu overestimated it seemed.

The girl didn't look out of the ordinary really. Sesshoumaru expected someone more ethereal and …well, more beautiful. Or someone that made some sort of statement. She just looked plain. Wasn't it reasonable to think that if someone was powerful, that they were given a certain right to look different than those below them? Or look sexy? Or Hot?

'_No_ _matter_.' He thought.

She wouldn't be of any use to him. She was there for just background information on his target.

He skimmed rather quickly through the target's information.

The target's full name was Hito Higurashi. No other living relative except some distant cousins and his daughter, Kagome Higurashi. He had a wife and son but they were killed tragically in a car crash.

Sesshoumaru's heart tightened for a second and then he regained his composure. His mother had died in a car accident as well. But his personal feelings would not get in the way of his professional side.

His eyes scanned his target's interests, previous jobs, enemies, close friends, and relations with people.

It seemed though as his daughter, Kagome, was the only thing that kept this man alive. She was the closest to him. Kagome was the one who took care of him.

Flipping the page, he noticed that some pictures fell out. Picking them up, Sesshoumaru felt weird emotions stir within him. It was a younger version of, what Sesshoumaru assumed, to be his victim's daughter, Kagome, with her younger brother.

The two were playing hide and seek and the girl had found him. The boy, who looked to be utterly shocked that his sister could find him behind a tree, was wide eyed and amazed at his sister's ability to find him. This greatly amused Sesshoumaru. And it also greatly disturbed him. The word 'cute' appeared out of nowhere and flashed in his mind. And he felt disgusted with himself. He didn't have the word 'cute' in his vocabulary.

He realized that after the picture of the two children playing hide and seek, that there were pictures of the children as they were growing up. Childhood pictures, teenage pictures, prom night, etc. Sesshoumaru felt a bit annoyed by Bankotsu's need to fill him in with everything about this man's life. Was it really necessary to have all of this information? The only thing he truly needed was the man's information. Not his whole family's life memories.

Sesshoumaru sighed and shut the folder with a flap and threw it on the table before him. He leaned back and closed his eyes. The job had to be done quickly and without anyone seeing him. That was simple. But why was Bankotsu in such a hurry and so worried about no one finding out? Was this Hito man, that important? And if he was, why hadn't he heard of him before now?

Bankotsu was definitely hiding something from him. And that would not do. He would not work with anyone that tried to deceive him, family friend for generations or not.

As he thought of the word 'family', the woman, Kagome, popped in his head. Even though he had not decided on acting out anything just yet, he wanted a fall back plan. Kagome would do fine. Fathers were easily convinced by their daughters. And if Sesshoumaru wooed the daughter, then the father would not suspect a thing to be out of place if he was always around the house and trying to learn new things about him and their lives.

The more Sesshoumaru thought about it, the more it appealed to him. Yes, He would use her and dump her. She had a pretty face, albeit not drop dead gorgeous one, but a pretty face nonetheless. And from the looks of her photos, her body wasn't half bad either.

He could have some fun with it too. Why should he just work without any play? This was the perfect opportunity for Sesshoumaru to show off _all_ of his skills as well as get his work done. It was a perfect fall back plan. And maybe just the right plan.

**A/N:** this idea was floating around in my head, but I never really got around to writing a story about it. Well, I did. You like it? Comments, please. I'm not sure if there's going to be a lemon. I don't want to get anyone's hopes up. I'm really not that good at lemons or limes. But if I have a beta that can write kind of like me but better, obviously, and write lemons, I'd happily work with them. I only want the beta to be able to write like me because if it suddenly turns to someone else's writing, it might throw off the stories balance, I guess? It doesn't matter. I haven't decided. Read, review, and recommend! Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I forgot to do a disclaimer in the first chapter. Sorry. Sorry.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha and any of its characters. I do however, own the original plot. That's all I can afford anyways because I'm flat broke.

**Just a lie**

**Chapter 2**

Dark blue eyes opened to the sound of a loud alarm. A clumsy hand swatted at the nearby alarm clock in the nightstand, but could not manage to turn off the alarm. The said hand instead, threw it halfway across the room and the ringing continued on the floor.

Groaning with annoyance she got up to retrieve the clock, while she stumbled over many things on the ground. After reaching the damned thing, she slammed the off button with a triumphant yet disoriented "Aha!", and proceeded to head back to her bed to sleep for a few more hours when the phone rang.

She took it as a sign from god that she was not to be back in the comfort of her bed. A loud irritable groan escaped her mouth. She _deserved_ sleep dammit! _Why_ couldn't she get it!

To stifle her yawn, her hand raised to clamp over her mouth, as the other hand went to get her cordless phone by her nightstand.

"Hello?"

The young woman glanced at the clock and read 8:40am. It was far too late for her to be waking up. She woke up usually around 5am. A lot of work would need to be caught up later on.

The almost too cheerful voice on the other line of her phone broke her out of her half awakened state.

"Morning, Kagome, did you just wake up?"

Kagome blinked her eyes several times to get the blurriness out of them. She focused her eyes on the wall and when she felt that she could see clearly, she stopped. She vaguely wondered what she had looked like while doing that.

"Yea, I did--" Her yawn interrupted her from finishing her sentence.

"Deciding to sleep in late for once, huh? So, tell me. _How_ did your _date_ with Inuyasha go?"

Deciding against rolling her eyes at her friend's high school girl question, for she'd fall from dizziness, Kagome stretched her limbs and sighed.

"For the last time, Sango, it was not a _date_. It was a _casual_ _getting_ _together_."

The voice on the other side didn't sound so convinced.

"Sure, it was."

"I'm serious, Sango."

Sango scoffed and began to explain why she thought that their mere getting together to hang out was more than just a mere getting together.

She needed a bath. Kagome saw her reflection in the mirror and grimaced at the beauty that stared back at her.

'More like the beast' Kagome thought wryly.

She turned her attention to her raven locks and studied them with distaste. Her hair needed some serious work. It was decent, not horribly hopeless, but needed work. Kagome had neglected caring for her hair, because she naturally had healthy hair. But the constant working and the late nights took a toll on her body as well as her once gorgeous hair.

Kagomehad to admit that she missed the shine and gloss her hair had before. She was reminded of how pretty her hair was back then and how it was not now by those darned shampoo commercials on TV.

How she secretly envied those girls, even if their hair were probably not as perfect in real life. For everyone knew that everything was just a trick of the camera and the professional lighting that the sets always had.

After a while, she completely zoned out from their conversation and replied incoherent and thoughtless replies back to her friend in intervals she saw fit.

Unfortunately for her, Sango was smart. Her intelligence was usually a good thing, but it was very bad when used against one, because Sango had a temper.

Sensing that her sleepy friend was not paying attention, Sango managed to yell a great big loud, "Are you even listening to me!" To which, Kagome responded with wide eyes and head tilting quickly to the left so as not to damage her ears.

"Yes Sango. I am. I am listening to you. No, I'm not lying. I said, I wasn't!"

Sango not believing her, and taking slight offense at her best friend's actions, said that Miroku was calling her and that she had to go. Kagome nodded and said she'd meet up with her for lunch and was reminded by Sango that she had better tell her the juicy details later on.

Kagome agreed to it, although she did not know what _juicy_ _details_ she would have for Sango to bask in. There were no _juicy_ _details_. If you would count the steak that they had for dinner, maybe there was, but other than that there was nothing.

The small chemistry between Inuyasha and herself back in high school had disappeared, as it should have. This was mainly because he was partially in love with her friend, Kikyou. It wasn't meant to be. And she and Inuyasha would never see each other as intimate partners after that.

Apparently, the thought was blasphemy to Sango, who had watched her pining for Inuyasha in their younger years.

Sure, she had a crush on him. Or maybe a big crush. Or maybe, she liked him so much that she wanted to believe that even with him liking her friend that they could work it out somehow between them. But her pride wouldn't let her, and she broke off any romance that the two had in between them and let her friend and Inuyasha become a couple. But not even a month later, the two lovers broke up when Kikyou had been unfaithful. And it was found out later on that Inuyasha himself had also been unfaithful because he couldn't help but feel insecure of Kikyou's perfection. And that's what Kikyou was perfection.

'And I'm not.' A depressed voice said in the back of her head. Her hair, her workaholic tendencies, and her lack of a love life for one, reminded her of that constantly, day after day.

Now that she was fully awake and quite moody, Kagome thought that a hot shower was in store for her. She placed the phone back into its niche and head for the baby blue warmness of her bathroom.

Once inside, she stipped her nightgown off and stepped into the shower stall, fully ready to indulge herself with the hot water that were to be soon trickling down her body. As the water turned on, she sighed and closed her eyes.

Today would be another long, boring, meaningless, routine-like day for her.

Or so she thought.

A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed. You made mai day and as promised here is the second chapter. This was more of a This is Kagome kind of chapter. Nothing exciting is happening yet. This is officially my first fiction that I'm actually continuing with chapters, and I want to build it and make it perfect! Also, a reviewer said that Sesshoumaru was cold and mean. Haha… he's supposed to be that way. That's how he is in the manga and anime. However, he will not remain that way as the story progresses further into its somewhat complex plot. I don't like stories that just….make him be this cold ruthless person and then the next chapter he's all Mr. nice guy with Kagome. Those are too OOC for me. Although there are some great authors that can pull that off, I can't. TT.TT. Read, review, recommend, and return for more!


End file.
